Al filo del abismo
by SanaNGU
Summary: El Expreso de Hogwarts sufre un accidente. Los alumnos deben escapar cuanto antes. La puerta del compartimento de Malfoy se atasca fácilmente. ¿Podrá Hermione salvar la vida de su peor enemigo antes de que el tren caiga por el precipicio? One-Shot/Drama


¡Hola! Vengo con otra historia, que también fue escrita para un concurso de La Web de Harry. Esta vez en respuesta a un reto de tema dramático organizado por el Club De Fans We Love Dramione ^^  
>No tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero espero que esté decente y que os guste... Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan dramático, no sé qué tal me habrá quedado (?)<p>

Os aclaro que sucede en medio del sexto libro (en la historia concreto la fecha exacta) pero que el argumento no tiene nada que ver ni con los libros ni con las películas, todo me lo he inventado yo... Nada parecido ocurre en la historia creada por Rowling (por suerte) jeje =)

**"Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todos los lugares pertenecen a JKR, no son de mi invención"**

Espero que os guste (:

* * *

><p><em> <strong>~ AL FILO DEL ABISMO ~<strong>  
><em>

_19 de diciembre de 1996_

_11:36 am._

La borrosa silueta del Expreso de Hogwarts circulaba a gran velocidad bajo la espesa lluvia, como una larguísima serpiente roja, dejando tras de sí una extensa y espesa estela de humo blanco. A pesar de ser casi mediodía, las negras nubes de tormenta cubrían el sol completamente y, por consiguiente, tuvieron que ser encendidas todas las luces del tren.

–¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que no tenéis educación? No se puede correr por los pasillos –exclamó Hermione señalando con un dedo acusador a dos pequeñísimos niños de segundo año que habían estado a punto de atropellarla–. Que no vuelva a suceder o me veré obligada a decírselo al jefe de vuestra casa…

Los dos niños la miraron con respeto y algo de rencor y después se alejaron a toda prisa tras sus amigos, para después meterse en un compartimento y dejar vacío el pasillo. Hermione suspiró con cansancio. Ser Prefecta y tener que hacer ronda en el Expreso de Hogwarts era agotador. Decidió volver al compartimento que compartía con Harry y Ron, con la esperanza de que éste último la relevase un rato en su cargo de Prefecta. Los niños de los primeros cursos estaban especialmente estresantes aquel día.

Apenas dio un par de pasos en dirección a su compartimento cuando un curioso sonido llegó a sus oídos. Era una especie de gruñido de esfuerzo, acompañado de algún que otro golpe seco. Hermione, verdaderamente extrañada, se acercó a las puertas de compartimentos que había cerca suyo y pegó la oreja una a una hasta que logró identificar desde cual llegaba el sonido. Estaba a punto de mirar por el pequeño cristal de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y la joven casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

–¡Joder, Granger! –exclamó Draco Malfoy, casi tan alarmado de verla allí como ella de verlo a él. Parecía agotado y sin aliento–. ¿No serías tú la que estaba sujetando la puerta, no? Porque como hayas sido tú… –amenazó.

–¿De qué hablas? –Logró articular la chica, aún con el corazón tembloroso de la impresión–. ¿Para qué iba yo a sujetar una puerta?

–¿En serio no has sido tú? –Insistió el rubio, mirando la puerta como si estuviese hechizada–. Entonces está medio rota y se atasca. ¡Maldito charro de mierda! –exclamó dándole una violenta patada.

–No seas tan bruto –le recriminó la castaña, con los brazos en jarras. Draco devolvió su atención a ella.

–¿Y tú qué hacías con la oreja pegada a mi puerta, estúpida? –inquirió el rubio mirándola con recelo y desdén.

–Estaba oyendo unos ruidos muy raros y quería saber de dónde venían –explicó ella a regañadientes, mirándolo de arriba abajo con visible desconfianza–. ¿Entonces sólo estabas intentado abrir la puerta atascada?

Draco le sonrió de forma socarrona.

–¿En serio no te imaginas lo que estaba haciendo yo ahí dentro, totalmente solo y aburrido? –se burló Draco poniendo voz sensual, pero tratando de contener la risa.

–¡Malfoy! –exclamó ella, indignada ante su pervertida insinuación. La chica decidió ignorar sus infantiles comentarios y miró por encima del hombro del chico con algo de extrañeza–. ¿En serio estás solo? ¿Y tus amigos?

El rubio elevó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, como si ella lo sacase de quicio.

–Claramente están todos aquí, pero son fantasmas ¿sabes? –Dijo Draco con seriedad, abarcando el desierto compartimento con un movimiento de brazo–. Venga, Crabbe, no seas maleducado y saluda a Granger –le dijo a uno de los asientos vacíos.

–Están todos en Hogwarts pasando las Navidades, ¿verdad? –masculló Hermione entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez.

–Ob-via-men-te.

–Merlín, ¿en serio eres tan insoportable desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas? –se lamentó Hermione con voz sentida.

–Hoy no te he visto en todo el día, así que te diré que no he tenido que serlo.

–Eres agotador –le espetó Hermione con énfasis.

–Tu sinceridad me abruma. Yo te podría decir que eres agotadora, fea y repugnante, pero tengo más educación que tú y no te lo voy a decir –siseó Draco con una media sonrisa burlona.

–Bah, yo me largo de aquí, me niego a seguir aguantándote –le dijo Hermione frunciendo los labios, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a recorrer el pasillo hasta su compartimento.

–¡Exacto, no vuelvas a acercarte por aquí! –Le advirtió Malfoy en voz alta–. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara hasta después de Navidades! ¡Y, si es posible, después tampoco!

–¡Piérdete! –le gritó Hermione a su vez, entrando en su propio compartimento y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Oyó como la puerta de Malfoy también se cerraba de un portazo al otro lado de pasillo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Se alarmó Harry, dejando de intercambiar cromos con Ron y mirándola con sorpresa–. ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

–Malfoy –resumió Hermione malhumorada, sentándose en su asiento echando chispas–. Ese niñato inmaduro me saca de mis casillas…

–¿Te ha hecho algo ese imbécil? ¡Dime dónde está que me lo cargo! –Exclamó Ron poniéndose en pie de un salto–. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

–Déjalo, Ron, no tiene importancia –lo tranquilizó Hermione–. No ha sido nada grave, lo de todos los días –emitió un suspiro y cerró los ojos–. No entiendo qué gana insultándome a todas horas. De verdad que no le compren…

No se oyó el final de su frase. Un potente chirrío, que les obligó a taparse los oídos con caras de susto, perforó el ambiente de forma muy desagradable. Al cabo de un segundo, el tren dio un frenazo increíblemente brusco, arrojándolos a todos al suelo, unos encima de otros, y después dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo hasta quedar del revés, provocando que todos se diesen diversos golpes. La luz artificial parpadeó y terminó por abandonarlos, dejando el compartimento en sombras. Tras varios angustiosos segundos el tren se detuvo del todo, dejándolos sumidos en un silencio que presionaba los tímpanos.

–¡Ah! ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –Jadeó Harry, tratando de incorporarse, y frotándose el lateral derecho de la cabeza, del cual manaba una sustancia pegajosa; contempló las siluetas de sus amigos intentando enfocarlas–. ¿Es… estáis bien?

–Sí –oyó que decía la voz de Ron, tomando a Hermione de los brazos para levantarla. Era verdaderamente extraño estar de pie en el techo, con los asientos sobre la cabeza, en medio de la oscuridad–. ¿Os habéis roto algo?

–No –negó Hermione, frotándose un codo dolorido. A pesar de la oscuridad, notaron que estaba espectralmente pálida–. Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido así? ¿Hemos sufrido un accidente?

Los tres amigos se acercaron trastabillando a la ventana del compartimento, y la abrieron con dificultad. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y lluvia los azotó, pero lograron ver a duras penas la causa del terrible incidente:

En ese momento, el tren cruzaba un amplio acueducto, por encima de un profundo precipicio del cual no alcanzaban a ver el fondo. Según lograron divisar, parte del suelo del acueducto se había venido abajo, y, antes de que pudieran frenar, la parte delantera del tren había quedado colgando, sobre el abismo. Había dado una vuelta de campana al salirse de las vías, consecuencia del frenazo.

–¡Es horrible! –Jadeó Hermione, cuya voz quedaba amortiguada por el fuerte sonido de la tormenta–. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Cómo se han cortado las vías?

–¡No lo sé! –Gritó Harry–. ¡Pero tenemos que irnos, ya! ¡Puede caerse del todo en cualquier momento!

Salieron del compartimento a toda prisa, y se sumergieron en la marea de alumnos aterrorizados y desesperados que trataban de abandonar el tren por la salida del extremo que no había quedado colgando sobre el precipicio. Se oían gritos y llantos por todas partes. La mujer del carrito de las golosinas estaba en la mencionada salida, guiando a todos los alumnos. Al parecer el conductor no había logrado salir del extremo que colgaba sobre el abismo.

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la salida, Hermione se detuvo de golpe, permitiendo que muchas personas la adelantasen. Harry y Ron se detuvieron a su lado, mirándola con perplejidad.

–¿Por qué te paras? –Le recriminó Ron, a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del barullo de la multitud, tirando de su brazo– ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Date prisa!

Ella no le hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados de terror y el corazón le latía con violencia en las sienes. Giró la cabeza y miró al fondo del pasillo. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía irse. No sin antes comprobar…

–Ahora vuelvo –dijo con firmeza, soltándose del agarre de Ron. Aún había muchos alumnos a su alrededor, luchando por salir cuanto antes de aquel infierno.

–¿Qué? –bramó éste–. ¡Ah, no, ni hablar! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Tengo que comprobar una cosa; no os preocupéis, volveré enseguida –dijo apresuradamente antes de echar a correr por el pasillo envuelto en sombras, en dirección contraria a la multitud.

–¡De eso nada! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, no puedes…! –le gritaron sus amigos, antes de que se vieran arrastrados fuera por los pocos estudiantes aterrorizados que quedaban–. ¡No! ¡No, esperad! ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE!

La chica corría a toda velocidad por el techo del oscuro pasillo, con ambas manos extendidas, palpando las ventanas y las puertas de los compartimentos para no perder el equilibrio ni la dirección. Ya había salido todo el mundo, y estaba totalmente sola. El silencio la rodeaba y el miedo la invadía como un gas mortal. Sólo oía su respiración acelerada que helaba sus pulmones con cada inhalación. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si ya se había ido, y estaba a salvo afuera? ¿Y si ella estaba haciendo el tonto? No lo había visto pasar a su lado, pero había tanta gente y estaba tan oscuro que no podía asegurar nada. Antes le había dicho que su puerta se atascaba, era más que probable que siguiese allí…

De pronto, acompañado de un pinchazo en el pecho, comprobó que su corazonada no había sido en vano: en medio del silencio, oyó unos rápidos golpes secos y el mismo sonido de esfuerzo que había escuchado hacía apenas quince minutos.

–¡Malfoy! –Gritó con voz estrangulada, ahora palpando con ambas manos las puertas de compartimentos que había a su izquierda–. ¡MALFOY!

–¿G-Granger? –balbuceó una voz ahogada. Hermione se movió unos pasos, pegando el oído en todas las puertas–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?

–¡Malfoy! ¡Sigue hablándome, no sé dónde estás! –rogó la chica, presa de pánico escrutando la oscuridad en vano y aguzando sus oídos. No lograba orientarse sin luz. Se oyó un chirrido y Hermione sintió cómo el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. El tren se deslizaba lentamente sobre las vías, en dirección al abismo.

–¡Es-estoy aquí! –Dijo la voz de Draco, vacilante pero algo más fuerte, dando varios golpes en la puerta para guiarla–. ¡Aquí!

–¡Malfoy! –Jadeó la chica al encontrar la puerta correcta, pegando el rostro en la fría madera, y palpándola con manos desesperadas–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –dijo la voz del chico, más clara que antes, pero también más acelerada–. No puedo abrir la puerta, se ha atascado…

–Se ha ido todo el mundo, solo quedamos nosotros –explicó Hermione, nerviosa, y sacudida por fuertes temblores–. Tengo que sacarte de ahí… Tira de la manilla a la vez que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Qué? No te oigo bien… –dijo Draco con voz ronca, y Hermione oyó como palpaba algo con las manos–. Espera, aléjate de la puerta…

La chica le obedeció y se colocó a un lado. Oyó un ruido sordo y después varios fuertes golpes en la parte baja de la puerta, concretamente en la pequeña ventana de cristal que, cuando el tren estaba en su posición correcta, estaba en la parte de arriba. Al cabo de varios golpes, se escuchó un fuerte tintineo y la chica distinguió varios trozos brillantes que volaban por los aires. Malfoy había logrado romper el cristal dándole patadas con los pies.

Cuando cesaron los golpes, la chica se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la puerta y acercó su rostro a la abertura.

–¿Malfoy? –llamó, alargando un brazo y metiéndolo por la pequeña ventanita, hasta palpar algo cálido a lo que se aferró instintivamente; el apretón que le fue devuelto desveló que era la mano de Draco–. ¿Puedes pasar por esta abertura?

–No –dijo la voz del rubio, ahora mucho más cercana que antes. La chica solo alcanzaba a ver su negra silueta contra la ventana–. Es demasiado estrecho.

–¿Tienes tu varita? ¿O está en el vagón de los equipajes?

–En el vagón, junto a los baúles de todo el mundo.

–Igual que la mía –gimió Hermione con un hilo de voz–. Vale, probemos a tirar los dos a la vez de la manilla, tú desde dentro y yo desde aquí –propuso la chica, soltando su mano y poniéndose en pie.

–Es inútil, no servirá de nada –repuso Draco en un susurro ronco.

–¡No seas tan negativo! ¡No te rindas aún! –Le gritó Hermione, luchando por contener el pánico, aferrando el manillar con ambas manos y tirando con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Vamos!

Oyó cómo Malfoy la obedecía y trataba de abrir la puerta desde dentro. Durante pocos segundos solo se escucharon los sonidos provenientes de ambos, esforzándose porque la puerta cediese.

–¡Vamos! –Se decía Hermione a sí misma, en voz alta, luchando hasta su último aliento–. ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor…!

Las fuerzas la abandonaron. Comprendió que no servía de nada; el accidente que había sufrido el tren seguramente había logrado atascar la puerta aún más. Apoyó la cabeza en la madera y trató inútilmente de contener el llanto, pero no tardó en sucumbir a él. Sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, permaneciendo de rodillas, y con las manos aún sujetando la manilla. Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que rompía el silencio.

–Granger –dijo la voz de Draco, desde dentro del compartimento, a pocos centímetros de su oído–. Vete. Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No… no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

–No –articuló la chica con voz estrangulada. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. No pienso irme. No puedo irme.

–¡Granger! –exclamó ahora Draco, y por su tono advirtió que parecía enfadado–. ¡No seas necia! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! Has hecho todo lo que has podido… Vete de aquí.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro cada vez más húmedo gracias a las lágrimas. Aunque hubiese querido irse no hubiera podido. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía.

–No voy a irme –dijo ella en un débil susurro–. No sin ti.

–¿Pero qué dices? –volvió a gritar Draco, colérico–. ¿Has perdido el norte? ¿Te das cuenta por quién te estás jugando la vida? ¡Granger, no voy a permitir que mueras por mí! ¡Yo no merezco que hagas eso! ¡LÁRGATE!

–¡NO PUEDO! –Gritó ahora Hermione, en medio del llanto–. ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE MORIR!

–¿Por qué? –Masculló Draco entre dientes, y Hermione creyó notar que trataba de contener el temblor de su voz–. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué has vuelto a buscarme?

–Porque eres parte de mi vida –dijo Hermione, casi sin voz pero curiosamente serena a pesar de sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, solo repitió lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban–. Porque puede que me insultes, que me trates como a una mierda, que me odies con toda tu alma… Pero eres parte de mi mundo. Te conozco desde los once años. Prácticamente hemos crecido juntos y… no podría soportar perderte. Por mucho que te deteste, que me saques de quicio… No soy capaz de dejarte morir aquí, de una forma tan cruel. Simplemente no puedo hacer algo así.

–Eres una estúpida, Hermione Granger –dijo Draco, y la chica no supo si era la rabia o el llanto lo que hacía que la voz le temblase y amenazase con quebrársele–. Una rematada idiota. ¿Acaso no ves que morirás por mí? ¿Por alguien que no ha hecho sino hacerte la vida imposible? ¡No puedes ser tan estúpida de morir por alguien así, joder! –Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, sin demasiado éxito–. Granger –añadió, ahora con algo más de serenidad–. Vete de aquí, por favor. Sal de este tren, ahora que todavía estás a tiempo. Hazlo.

Hermione no dijo nada. El pánico inundaba su cuerpo impidiéndole reaccionar. Era plenamente consciente de que si se quedaba en ese tren, moriría sin remedio.

_Morir_. Nunca esa palabra significó tanto para ella como en ese momento. Nunca la había sentido tan cerca. ¿Qué habría al otro lado? ¿Qué ocurre cuando mueres? ¿Dejas de sentir o sientes dolor? ¿Eres consciente de tus pensamientos? ¿Eres capaz de darte cuenta de dónde te encuentras? Pero, ¿dónde te encuentras?

Hermione comenzó a temblar más bruscamente. En ese momento era plenamente consciente de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, de su pecho subiendo y bajando… Casi hasta podía sentir la sangre recorrerle las venas...

Harry, Ron, sus padres…. No podía abandonarlos. Quería vivir. Pero también quería que Malfoy viviese, que continuase siendo parte de su vida. Una parte amarga, pero sin la cual no podía imaginar su existencia.

–Malfoy –susurró Hermione, sufriendo pequeños espasmos–. Malfoy, yo no…

No terminó la frase. Se oyó un crujido ensordecedor que los hizo encogerse y ambos sintieron cómo parte del suelo se elevaba convirtiéndose en una leve rampa hasta el precipicio. El Expreso había comenzado a caer al abismo con más rapidez, y la parte del tren donde se encontraban se elevaba irremediablemente. Ahora ya no había escapatoria.

–¡Granger! –Le gritó Draco con desesperación, en medio del chirrío de metales–. ¡Vete, corre! ¡Aún puedes…!

–¡No! –Gimió a su vez la chica, conteniendo un grito ahogado–. ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no tengo tiempo de alcanzar la salida! ¡El tren caerá antes de que lo haga!

–Maldita estúpida –escupió Draco–. Terca y estúpida niñata ¿Cómo has podido…?

–Déjalo –suplicó la chica, sin voz, extendiendo una mano y palpando la oscuridad hasta volver a encontrar la mano de Draco; se aferró a ella con fuerza–. Ya no tiene caso. Déjalo.

La joven sintió cómo los largos dedos del chico se clavaban con fuerza en su mano.

–Tenías que haberte ido. Tú no tenías por qué estar aquí…

–Malfoy, no…

–No tenías que haber venido a buscarme, tenías que haberte ido con Potter y Weasley, y…

–Malfoy, por favor, no digas nada más –rogó la joven–. Te lo ruego… Yo he perdido mi oportunidad de vivir al decidir venir a buscarte, por mi propia voluntad. Yo y solo yo tengo la culpa. Déjalo estar.

El chico le hizo caso y enmudeció pero Hermione era capaz de notar su rápida respiración, que delataba su sensación de impotencia.

–¿Alguna vez… –comenzó Draco, con voz estrangulada, pero que la chica oyó por encima de los aterradores crujidos del tren– imaginaste que morirías así? ¿O que morirías conmigo?

–No. Nunca –admitió la joven, forzando una sonrisa. Añadió–: Pero me consuela saber que… al menos no morirás solo. Es un consuelo tonto, pero me hace sentir mejor, ¿sabes? Aunque morir en compañía de tu mayor enemiga tampoco deber ser muy agradable ¿no? –añadió con una risotada, conteniendo un sollozo.

–Es más de lo que merezco de ti –musitó Draco, y la chica notó cómo los dedos del chico apretaban con más fuerza su mano, transmitiéndole así el agradecimiento que no podía pronunciar con palabras. Ella sonrió entre lágrimas ante ese silencioso gesto.

Un crujido más fuerte los hizo encogerse involuntariamente. Hermione, sintiendo cómo el terror a lo inevitable comenzaba a invadirla hasta la punta de los dedos, se tumbó mejor en el suelo y acercó su rostro al hueco de la puerta, para poder apoyar su frente sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Necesitaba sentir el calor humano por última vez. Lo necesitaba más que nada. Hermione sintió cómo Malfoy se movía y de pronto notó cómo su rostro se apoyaba al lado del suyo, tan cerca, que la chica pudo notar en su propia piel la humedad de sus mejillas.

Draco estaba llorando. En silencio, sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, pero lo hacía.

–No me sueltes, por favor –suplicó Hermione sin poder contenerse, pero al mismo tiempo respirando hondo para tratar de contener sus temblores. Era una Gryffindor. Era valiente. Y lo sería hasta el último instante.

–No pensaba hacerlo –aseguró Draco, reafirmando su agarre, logrando reconfortarla por un breve instante, transmitiéndole que no estaba sola–. Te veré al otro lado, Hermione Granger –susurró en su oído, y la joven tuvo la seguridad de que su voz sería lo último que oiría en su vida.

–Y yo a ti, Draco Malfoy. Te veré al otro lado –contestó Hermione, forzando una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para recibir a la muerte, fuertemente aferrada a la mano del rubio.

La parte del tren en la que se encontraban comenzó a deslizarse sobre las vías más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. La mayor parte del expreso colgaba sobre el abismo, y el resto no tardó en caer por su propio peso. Cayó como una gran serpiente roja, a la oscuridad más absoluta del barranco, bajo un espeso manto de lluvia.

De la multitud de alumnos de Hogwarts que aguardaba sobre las vías, a salvo del desastre, se elevaron unos desesperados aullidos de dolor. Harry y Ron cayeron de rodillas al suelo, gritando el nombre de su amiga hasta desgarrarse las gargantas.

Pero Hermione ya no podía oírles.

_La muerte puede llegar a unir a las personas tanto como el amor, pero de una manera mucho más terrible._

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno... ¿Qué os ha parecido?<br>Soy consciente de que hay algunas cosas muy fantasiosas, que no tienen mucho sentido... Pero creo que en general me ha quedado bastante bien ^_^  
>La verdad es que no es fácil hacer un dramione 100% real en tan poquitas páginas (el máximo permitido eran 8), pero se hace lo que se puede jeje xDD<br>Ojalá os haya gustado… Si es así hacédmelo saber, por favor.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! =)


End file.
